


Words Hurt

by Camikila



Series: Fontcest [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anti-Monster Sentiment, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FellSans/UTPap, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Underfell Sans, anti-monster slurs, platonic but maybe more, underfell bros in undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camikila/pseuds/Camikila
Summary: Slurs hurt, even for a tough guy like Red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, had this idea because I needed to vent about a guy on a dating site who decided it'd be fun to sling some really nasty slurs at me... That shit doesn't usually faze me but sometimes its too much. I figured UFSans (Red) would have a similar time with anti-monster shit.   
> Of course, UT Pap came along and had to help much like my bestie helped me. :)   
> Debated for a while if this was a finished work or if I'd continue it...but for now I think its done. You can view this as platonic or pre-relationship idc.   
> Set in a world where the Underfell bros live on the surface in the post-pacifist Undertale universe.

“Hey zombie freak!” a voiced yelled down the street.  
Red froze. Shit. He was already low on magic and was not in the mood for a fight. He clenched his jaw and turned to face the bigot down. “Excuse me?” He did his best to sound intimidating, eye glowing and expression dark.  
“I called you a zombie freak. Wanna make something of it? Eh, necro-bait?”  
Red winced despite himself but held his ground. “I don’t want no trouble, pal.”  
“Then you might wanna get lost or you’ll wind up as my dog’s new chew toy.”  
Red grunted and turned away, hands clenching uselessly in his jacket packets. Each step away from the human was relief.

It wasn’t until he was home, with door shut that he realized he’d started to tear up. Great. Luckily Boss didn’t seem to be home. With a sigh he collapsed on the couch and curled in on himself. Anti-Monster sentiment wasn’t as high as it used to be for most monsters… Monsters that looked like above-ground animals were gaining acceptance; skeleton monsters were not. Red huffed, it wasn’t exactly like other monsters had it easy but even the more accepting humans were disgusted by skeletons. There was only so much of that one could take without it feeling personal.  
He couldn’t imagine what the above-ground in his world would have been like; he had a moment of being grateful he and Boss had found their way outta there. He’d watched too many resets, too many times of seeing Boss get turned to dust by that stupid kid. Kill or be killed. He’d said that in the first timeline and regretted it in every timeline since. So much for a peaceful kid. Red was so lost in thought he nearly jumped when he heard the door slam shut.   
“Oh, hello Red! I’m just about to make some of my-” Papyrus paused, seeing Red’s expression. “Are you alright?  
“ ‘m fine.” Red muttered and turned over so he was facing the couch.  
Papyrus narrowed his eyes. “Hmmm that doesn’t seem like fine to me. What happened?”  
Red sighed and wiped at his eye sockets and sat up. “Just some stupid human is all. No big.”  
“If it wasn’t big, it wouldn’t bother you like this.” Papyrus sat beside Red, resting a gloved hand on his ulna to comfort him. “Please tell me, Red, you don‘t need to deal with things alone..”  
Red frowned. “Some anti-monster dick said some shit to me on the way home. Low on magic so I couldn’t just take a shortcut. Some shit about using me as a dog toy and…” He hesitated, Papyrus still had hope for humans…he didn’t really want to ruin that. He glanced at Pap to see if he should continue and was surprised to see how angry he looked. “Hey…you okay? I don‘t think-”  
Papyrus interrupted him. “What else?”  
“W-what?” Red started sweating nervously. “Uh…called me a zombie…and necro-bait.” He flinched saying it, the movement knocking Papyrus’ hand away. Red missed it immediately and was torn between reaching out for more contact and heading to bed to hide.  
“That’s unacceptable!”  
“Well yeah but what the fuck could I have done?”  
“Not you Red, the human!”  
“Wait…what?” He turned back to Papyrus in confusion. “You’re not mad at me?”  
Papyrus narrowed his eyes as if contemplating something. “Why would I be mad? Is this another Boss thing I don‘t understand?”   
Red let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “I…guess so. Ya won’t tell Boss about this right?”  
“I won’t as long as you let me walk with you when you go out next.”  
“I don’t need no babysitter” He denied.  
Papyrus sighed and stood up, wringing his hands. “I didn’t mean it that way, Red. I just meant we have strength in numbers.”  
“I guess.” Red agreed reluctantly. “But only because I know you’ll just tell Sans to keep an eye on me if I don’t.”  
Papyrus smiled and extended a hand to help Red to his feet. “Nyeh! You have me all figured out. Would you like to help me with tonight’s dinner?”  
Red took the hand and shrugged. “Sure, I guess. Thought it was Boss’ night to cook.”  
“It is.” Papyrus smirked and Red saw the similarities to Boss with the rare expression. “However, if he insists on making that terrible excuse for lasagna, the Great Papyrus must make something edible for everyone else.”  
Red chuckled. “If you say so Pap. Lead on.”


End file.
